Do You Love Me?
by FamilyGirl1994
Summary: Rachel's dating Puck and ends up pregnant. But the real question: is it his? Rated M just in case. Warning character G!P.
1. Pregnant

**Chapter 1.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

Rachel sat there staring at the timer on her phone. She couldn't believe this was even a possibility. She was sat silently in her bathroom waiting for the timer to countdown. It felt like an eternity to Rachel but her phone buzzed in her hands signalling that three minutes had gone by. Placing her phone on the floor she turned to face the sink to her left. Taking a deep breath Rachel picked up the test from the side of the sink and looked at the small window. She looked at it in shock at she noticed the word 'pregnant' had appeared.

_Oh god! What am I going to do?_ She thought to herself. _We have a real chance to win Nationals this year and I may have to sit in the audience because of one stupid mistake._ Rachel discarded the stick in the bin and collected her phone from the floor. She wandered into her bedroom to finish getting ready for school.

Ten minutes later Rachel was in her car ready to leave for school. Before backing out of the driveway she placed a hand protectively over her belly. Part of her happy for the mistake, the other part wishing this wasn't happening as Glee competitions meant everything to her. Sectionals are only four months away and there is a chance that Mr Shue won't let her compete due to the dancing involved. She decided then that not competing wouldn't be an option for her. She would compete and help Glee Club win a National Championship, no matter what anyone said she would be up on that stage with her friends.

Rachel walked through the double doors of the school at 8:15. She was half an hour early for homeroom but she always arrived early as there was less people about and she could at least get to her locker and get her books without being slushied. After retrieving her books Rachel headed straight to homeroom (mainly so she didn't have to endure a slushie to the face after already having a bad morning). On the way to her homeroom she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Rachel saw it was Puck calling. _Great. That's all I need right now. _She thought before rejecting the call. She sat in her usual place in the middle seat of the front row. Checking to make sure she had enough time she called her doctors and made an appointment for that evening to see if the test was correct.

Upon hanging up the phone the bell rung alerting everyone homeroom was about to start. People started to pour into the room. Rachel silently hoped that Santana was off today. She had become good friends with Santana over the past few months as she was Pucks best friend but spending all that time together had its downfalls. Santana could always tell when something was wrong, she called it her pychic Mexican third eye. Although the other downfall was that Rachel had developed feelings for Santana, not that she would ever tell anyone. She still loved Puck but her feelings for Santana kept growing.

As the final bell rang Rachel was thankful that Santana hadn't appeared. Due to the absence of Quinn and Brittany as well she assumed that the three girls had early Cheerios practice. Rachel checked her timetable for the day and noticed she had quite an easy morning. She had a free period followed by Glee Club. Before she knew it homeroom had finished. She quickly walked to her locked to put her books back as she wouldn't need them for a while. Afterwards Rachel walked quickly down the corridor and through the door leading to the roof. Once on the roof she turned around and locked the door depositing her bag and phone on the floor. She moved to the edge of the roof and sat down so her legs dangled over the edge of the roof while subconsciously placed her hand on her belly.

Rachel had become that lost in her thoughts she hadn't realised how much time had passed until the bell rung. _Shit! _Running to collect her bag she heard her phone ringing. Pulling it out of her bag she noticed Puck was ringing her again. _Better answer and tell him I need to talk to him. _She thought as she answered the phone.

"Rachel? Thank god! Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"Noah I'm fine, but I think we should talk. Meet me outside the choir room in two minutes."

With that Rachel cut the phone off. Throwing the phone in her bag and unlocking the door she made her way down to the choir room where she saw Puck waiting impatiently outside. Taking a deep breath she walked over to him but just the thought of what she was about to say caused her to have tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, Noah. I mean there's still a chance I'm not, I'm going to the doctors tonight to find out for sure, but the test this morning came back positive."


	2. The Doctors Appointment

**Chapter 2.**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. 

The day had dragged for Rachel. She had hardly listened to anything her teachers had been talking about. She just kept wishing for the school day to be over. She was sat in her second Glee Club meeting of the day and the last class she had before she had to go to the doctors and find out once and for all if she really was pregnant. She was sat between Puck and Santana and had once again zoned out from what Mr Shue was talking about.

The bell finally rung, after what felt like an eternity to Rachel, signalling the end of the day. She had never felt the choir room so quickly. She was the first one up and out of the door. She didn't even put her things back in her locker. She just headed straight for her car. Throwing her things on the back seat she jumped into her car and headed straight for her doctors.

Pulling up outside the small building Rachel began to get nervous about her appointment. If she was pregnant her Glee Club year could be over. She was sure that Mr Shue wouldn't let her compete in competitions if she was pregnant. She sat for a moment thinking about what she would do if she was, I mean obviously she would keep it but how much would it interfere with her school work and Glee Club. She needed Glee Club to get into NYADA in a few years time after she graduated so missing a year wasn't an option for her. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and saw it was a text.

**Santana: U okay Rach? You left kinda quickly. San x**

Rachel thought it was best to text Santana back before the latina got worried and rung her.

**Rachel: Yeah San I'm okay. Just had to get home ASAP. Talk soon x**

Noticing the time, Rachel thought she'd better get inside the doctors before they thought she hadn't turned up. Walking in her nerves reached breaking point. She was so worried. She was already a loser at school (even though she was with Puck) and this would just make things worse. She walked over to the Blonde sat at the reception.

"Hi. My name is Rachel Berry, I have an appointment booked." She said with a quaking voice.

Rachel was starting to shake when the receptionist spoke. "Oh yes, Miss Berry. Please go straight into room three. The doctor is ready to see you." Obviously noticing Rachel's hesitance she offered a sympathetic smile. Rachel turned away from the reception and walked towards the corridor leading to the consultation rooms. Rachel paused outside room three. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rachel heard a female voice shout from the other side of the door. Rachel took a calming, deep breath turning the door handle to enter the room. _At least it's a female doctor. _Rachel thought. _Doesn't make it any easier though does it. _Once the door was closed she slowly made her way over to the desk the doctor was sat behind and sat on the chair near the end of the desk. "So Rachel, what can I do for you today?" the doctor asked.

"I took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive so I came to double check it was the right result really."

"Alright Rachel. I understand you wanting to make sure the home test gave you the right result. I will need a urine sample so I can test it for pregnancy. If it comes back positive we will go from there." The doctor stated. She turned to her left and rummaged through a drawer full of containers. Pulling out a small container she turned back to Rachel and handed it to her. "I will need a urine sample in here please. It doesn't have to be a lot. The toilet is a little further down the corridor."

Five minutes later Rachel was back in the room. Shyly she handed the sample to the doctor who was stood next to a sink in the corner of the room with latex gloves on her hands. Rachel sat in the chair staring at the doctor as she dipped a small white stick into the sample Rachel had handed to her. She held her breath as the doctor then removed the stick and placed it on a paper towel on the side of the sink. Whilst the doctor was awaiting the result she disposed of the urine sample and removed her gloves. It felt like forever for Rachel. She couldn't breathe. It was like her entire high school year depended on this little white stick. Eventually the doctor turned around to face Rachel.

"Congratulations, Miss Berry. You are pregnant." The doctor told Rachel with a smile. "I will write you a prescription for some tablets called Folic Acid. These reduce the likeliness of diseases like downs syndrome and other such symptoms. These tablets must be taken every day for the first three months. Okay?" Rachel simply nodded her head. It was all she could do. She was in shock. "Now, do you have any idea on how far along in the pregnancy you may be?" The doctor asked.

"Erm... No more than a month I don't think." Rachel replied.

Nodding the doctor continued to type and speak but Rachel was no longer paying attention. _OMG! I actually can't believe I'm pregnant! How could I let this happen? I am in so much trouble. My dads are going to freak! _Rachel was brought from her thoughts by the doctor.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" The doctor asked. Concern laced her voice as she spoke.

"Yes, sorry. Just lost in my thoughts."

"I understand. This must be a big shock to you. Going by your facial expression this isn't a planned pregnancy. Here are some leaflets covering all of your options. Also, this is an appointment to come back and see me in six weeks time. This is a letter for two months time for an ultrasound scan. By the time you have this scan you should be around three months pregnant." As she spoke, the doctor slid various pieces for paper over to Rachel who placed them in one pile. "I have also sent off a referral to the midwives and antenatal clinic at hospital for appointments to be sent to you. Finally, this is the prescription for Folic Acid I told you about. Try and take them at the same time everyday if you can. If not it doesn't make much difference. Have a nice day Miss Berry." The doctor finished dismissing Rachel.

Rachel stood up and left the doctors clinic in a daze. Once she was sat in her car she finally broke down. She just placed her head on the steering wheel and cried. _Come on Rachel, keep it together. Stop crying and ring Puck. _She wiped her eyes quickly and once she had regained her composure she reached into her bag to get her phone. Her finger hovered over Puck's name in her phonebook. _Come on, get a grip of yourself and tell him. _Touching Puck's name on her phone she dialled his number and raised the phone to her ear.

After a couple of rings Puck answered his phone. "Hey Rachel, what did the doctor say?"

"I'm pregnant. They won't know how far until I have my first appointment." Rachel replied to Puck trying to hold back tears.

"Where are you? I'll come and get you, if you're not at home."

"I'm outside my doctors, Noah. But I'm fine I can drive home. It's only five minutes away."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"No I'll be okay. Besides I need to get a prescription anyway. I'll call you later Noah."

With that Rachel hung up the phone and pulled out of the parking space. Now came the hard part... Going home and telling her dads.


	3. Telling Her Dad's

**Chapter 3.**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Rachel was beginning to get bored now. She had been sat in the pharmacy near her house for twenty minutes and still didn't have her tablets. _This is ridiculous. _She began walking around the small store looking at various things on the shelf. She then saw the baby/toddler section of the store and couldn't help herself but look. She had already decided no matter what anyone said, she wasn't getting rid of her baby. She stood staring at all the baby stuff she would need to buy for him/her. _Wow! Since when do babies need so much stuff? I don't have a clue about half of this stuff. Maybe my dad's can help me. If they don't disown me that is. _

"Miss Rachel Berry?" The pharmacist called from behind the counter.

_About time. _Rachel thought as she walked to the counter. Thanking the pharmacist, she took the small bag from his hand and proceeded to leave the store. Once in the car she quickly checked the size of the tablet bottle. Mainly to see if she could hide them in her bag for when she was at school late. Pulling out of the parking space she headed home to talk to her dad's, hoping they would be okay with it.

She pulled her car into the driveway noticing immediately that her dad's wasn't in. _Good. It gives me time to think about what I want to say._ Although that thought didn't last long because as soon as Rachel got to the front door she heard her dad's car pull up. _Great. Better get this over with._ Once Rachel and the Berry men where inside the house Rachel decided she may as well tell them now.

"Dad, Daddy I need to talk to you. Can we talk in the living room?" Rachel asked her fathers. They exchanged a quizzical look before both nodding and taking a seat on the couch, opposite to the chair Rachel had sat on.

Notice Rachel fidgeting her father, LeRoy spoke. "What did you want to talk to us about, Rachel?"

_Okay, here goes nothing._ "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What was that hunny?" Hiram asked his daughter.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel repeated a little louder. Noticing the shocked look on both her fathers faces was enough to make Rachel cry again. Although she continued speaking "I'm so sorry if I disappointed you both. I swear it wasn't planned. It was a mistake. I only found out today when I went to the doctors. I'm so sorry."

Rachel then began to cry uncontrollably. Before she knew what was happening she had two pairs of arms hugging her tightly. The three Berry's sat like this for about half an hour until Rachel started to calm down. The two men then released their daughter but stayed knelt in front of her.

"We are not disappointed in you sweetheart. Don't ever think that because that would never happen." Hiram told his daughter. "It will be difficult but we will manage. If you want to keep the baby that is. But we don't have to talk about that yet. I'm sure you haven't made your mind up yet."

"Uh, well actually, I have decided what I want to do." Both her fathers gave a questioning look towards their daughter encouraging her to continue. "I want to keep my baby."

"Then we will find a way to manage, Rachel." Hiram stated. "Are you hungry?" Upon seeing Rachel shake her head he continued "Okay we will let it slide for tonight. But you must eat in the morning. It's not just you now. Go get an early night. It's been a long day and you have school tomorrow."

Rachel slowly walked away from her dads and towards the stairs. _That went well._ She thought to herself. _At least they stayed calm. I dread to think what they will say. Especially since Puck is supposed to be picking me up in the morning. Maybe I can convince him not to pick me up._ With that Rachel heard her phone chime. Taking it out of her pocket she unlocked the screen and saw a text from Puck.

**Noah: Hey Rachel, I have practice early 2morra but Santana will pick u up instead.**

**Rachel: Noah I'm sure I'm capable of driving myself. Besides no need to inconvenience Santana I'm sure she has other things to do other than drive me to school.**

**Noah: I'm not letting u drive urself at the min Rachel. Don't worry I've not told her owt which was hard. I won't say owt until ur ok wiv it.**

Rachel walked into her bedroom and was about to reply to Puck when her hand flew up over her mouth. Throwing her phone on the bed she ran into her en suite and vomited. She vomited on and off for around ten minutes before finally being able to stand up and walk away from the toilet. Rachel washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading back into her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and retrieved her phone.

**Rachel: Okay. I'll go with Santana. But you will have to tell her because if I go like I just did she will ask loads of questions.**

**Noah: Why? What happened? U OK?**

**Rachel: I'm fine Noah. Just Started with the morning sickness. I'm going to sleep now Noah. Talk tomorrow.**

**Noah: OK I'll tell her now. Night.**

Rachel placed her phone on her bedside table and closed her eyes. Just as she was beginning to drift off to sleep she heard her phone chime again. She groggily reached for her phone and opened the text.

**Santana: Hey Rach, now I understand why u ran off so quick today. Why didn't u tell me? I thought we were close. Anyway what time do u want picking up in the morning? X**

**Rachel: Hiya San, we are close I just didn't know how to tell you. How's about 8? X**

**Santana: OK Rach, no probz. See u at 8. Sweet dreams x**

Texting Santana always put a smile on Rachel's face. She knew she would never be able to act on her feelings for the taller raven haired girl. She knew her feelings would never be returned by Santana, so she had never sat to think about the depth of her feelings. Before she began a friendship with the older girl she still had feelings for her. Even when Santana would throw slushies in her face. Rachel thought Santana was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She knew that no one that beautiful could be in love with a small, Jewish, Broadway obsessed diva. But Rachel would rather have Santana in her life as a close friend than not in her life at all.

Rachel fell asleep that night thinking about Santana. She couldn't even escape the other girl in her dreams. She tossed and turned all night dreaming of Santana.

Rachel woke the next morning dreading what her dads were going to say. She groggily turned over to check the time on her phone. _Crap! _Rachel thought jumping out of her bed. It was 7:45. Santana would be here in fifteen minutes and she hadn't even eaten anything yet. She made her way down to the kitchen to grab something quick for breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she saw a note from her fathers: Rachel, both your dad and I have been called into work early. Please make sure you eat something before going to school. Love Daddy.

Sighing she took a banana from the fruit bowl. This would have to do, anything larger or more filling and she was sure she would vomit again. She went up to her room to get dressed while eating her breakfast. She was Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry was never late so she wasn't about to start now. She took a quick shower and got dressed in record time. It was 7:55 and Rachel had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rung.

She made her way downstairs to answer it knowing it would be Santana. She wasn't sure why but the thought of riding to school with Santana made her have butterflies in her stomach (although that could just be the morning sickness).

Opening the door she heard the Latina say "Hey Rae, Ready for school?"

"Sure San, just let me grab my keys."

Turning around Rachel grabbed her keys and her bag. She looked inside her bag to make sure she had her tablets she locked the door and walked to Santana's car. Rachel was not looking forward to today. She had to tell Principal Figgins and the rest of her teachers that she was pregnant. The one she was dreading telling was Mr Shue.


	4. Telling Mr Shue

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
Authors Note: Sorry this is such a small one just felt like I needed to add this in.**

Today dragged for Rachel. She had told everyone necessary about her pregnancy except the one person she had been dreading telling. Mr Shue. She was sat in glee club next to Puck. Quinn and Sam where stood up singing a song called 'Lucky' but Rachel was no longer paying attention. She was alternatively staring at the floor, the clock and Mr Shue.

Finally, the buzzed rang. Everyone stood up and left except Rachel. She didn't need Puck or Santana to wait for her as her dads would be picking her up from the school parking lot. Mr Shue hadn't even noticed Rachel was still sat there until he turned around to go into his office.

"Rachel? Is everything alright?" Mr Shue asked. It was not like the small brunette to stay after glee club and sit so quietly.

"Mr Shue I need to talk to you." She replied trying to keep her emotions under control. _Damn these pregnancy hormones._ Mr Shue sat next to her. Turning to look at her he gave her a small encouraging smile. "I'm pregnant." Looking at the shock on his face Rachel continued. "I know what you are going to say. "I can't possibly take part in competitions' and 'it would be safer for me if i dropped out of them' but I don't want to. I want to compete in our competitions this year and help win a National Championship. Please Mr Shue."

Will finally raised his hand immediately silencing the young girl. "Rachel, if you feel so strongly that you should compete this year then of course I will not stop you. You are one of our best singers and performers. But I must ask you to promise me one thing." Upon seeing Rachel nod he carried on speaking. "You must promise if things get too much or even if you just need five minutes break you tell me immediately."

They both sat there for a while. But both for different reasons. Williams being that he couldn't believe the careful Rachel was actually pregnant. Rachel's being she couldn't believe Mr Shue wasn't banning her from competition. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"So I can definitely compete?"

"Yes Rachel but only if you make me that promise."

"Oh my god, yes! I promise. Thank you Mr Shue. You have no idea how much this means." She said happily. This year's competitions meant everything to her and she could still be a part of them. Thanking Mr Shue once more she left the choir room and walked out of school to meet her dads.

She saw their car with no trouble at all as apart from the cars driven by the Cheerios it was the only car in the parking lot. She climbed into the back seat of her dads car not saying a word to either of them but still smiling for her conversation with Mr Shue. Realisation dawned on her half way home that she hadn't taken her tablet yet today. She rummaged around on her bag finding her tablets and a bottle of water. She quickly took a tablet hopefully without her dads seeing. She couldn't handle the lecture about her not having taken her tablets, she'd already had a lecture from them when they rang her at dinner and she told them she hadn't eaten anything except a banana all day she really didn't need another one.

It had been a few hours since she had come home from school with her dads and Rachel had managed to convince them not to cancel their dinner tonight. They left her in the living room but within three minutes she was crying for no reason at all. _Oh for goodness sake._ She thought to herself. _At least no one is here to see me cry anyway._ With that there was a knock at the door. Trying to compose herself and wipe away her tears she walked over to the door. Taking a deep, steadying breath she unlocked the door and opened it to find a certain Latina on her doorstep.

"Hey Rach." Santana chirped happily.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Rachel choked trying to contain the tears threatening to stream down her face again.

"I came to see if you're okay. Puck told me last night why you've been acting a little weird and since we didn't have a chance to talk properly this morning I thought I'd come see how you are." She saw the tears in the younger girls eyes and began to worry about her friend.

"I'm fine thanks, Santana. Would you like to come in for a while?"

"Aren't your dads home?" Santana said knowing Rachel had probably told them how much she used to bully their daughter and due to that they probably didn't like her very much.

"No I convinced them not to cancel their dinner so they're out for a few hours." Rachel said stepping aside to let Santana into the house. She let the older girl through to the living room where she had previously been sat. After both girls had sat down Rachel began to speak again "I told Mr Shue today, San."

"Oh god Rach, how did it go?"

"Really well actually. He said I could still compete but he made me promise that if it gets too much for me or I just need a little break to tell him and that will be okay."

"Oh great! If you need and help or just someone to cover for you if your late or need to leave quickly just let me know." Santana stated smiling at the younger girl sat in front of her. Suddenly a realisation hit her "Rach? Your mom starts work at McKinley next week. Have you told her?"

"God, no! Thank you for reminding me Santana. She's the only one I haven't told yet."


End file.
